The Hybrid Child
by otakufreak32
Summary: Somewhere hidden in Kurakara scientist have created a projected called "Hybrid Child" this project is creating hybrids. But there was an organization that steal scientist work and use it Grimmjow, Uluquirra, Halibel, Starrk, Gin, Siro, Syzel . This contains Yaoi, Mpreg, Ocness, and my Oc, Grimmichi, Gin x Shiro X OC.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: This fan fiction contains YAOI (boy x boy), Mpreg, if you don't like it don't read it and those who like it be my guest and continue to read it. Also there is coarse language, sexual contact.

I do not own bleach or any of the character they belong to Tite Kubo.

The only thing I own is the story and my Oc Kaname.

* * *

Kurakara has a deep dark secret hidden deep in it that not even the whole community knows and that secret is project "Hybrid Child". Project "Hybrid Child" is an idea that some scientist came up with to create beings with a human body and animal features.

The "Hybrid Child" project has been at work for about 20 years now and so far out of 10 there were only 4 successful hybrid children. All 4 hybrid children are only male because it seems the calculations in the scientist research had went wrong and only affecting the females and just killing them off except the male ones. Just from this little miscalculation it also had some effects on the males and made their inside structure grow different then a normal male structure and giving the male hybrids the ability to give birth. But they fixed that miscalculation and were able to make two out of the four to have a normal structure.

The way the scientist had started the birth process of the hybrid children was that they would take the embryo from a pregnant women that did not want to keep the embryo and wanted to get an abortion but that's when the scientist stepped in to take the embryo and make the women think it was an abortion. Once the embryo was in their hands they took animal genetics that they thought would be best compatible and bound them to the together to grow in a tube till it took human form.

It took about seventeen or eighteen years that the four hybrid children to be fully grown as a teenager form.

* * *

"Is Szayel serious about this shit?"

"Judging by that glint in his eyes, yes he's serious about it"

"Well ain't we lucky" *scoffs*

"So do ya all know how the plan goes?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay so just to make this all clear, we are only to break in grab all the research and that is it!"

A small figure in a black hoodie stalked around in the dark around the corner of the building slowly and spotted a camera above the back door of the building. The figure then pointed a lazar to mess up the camera then moved toward the door and hacked into the code system. With a beep the door opened and the small figure slipped through the door into the building. "Ulquiorra are you in the building?" a manly voice asked in the ear piece Ulquiorra was wearing. "Yes" Ulquiorra answered back in his motor tone voice. "good, now go down the hallway and make a left then walk down that hallway and on your right there should be an exist. I need you to open it up to let Grimmjow, Shiro, and Gin in then once you do this I'll give you the rest of the directions"

Ulquiorra does what the voice asked to do and slickly moves around the halls without being noticed by the cameras; once he's at the door he opens it to let his Grimmjow, Shiro, and Gin in the building.

"Okay now that they're in I want you to walk out of the hall you just went down and turned to your right down that hall then around the corner but be careful there is a camera that is motioned in front of the door that holds all the research as well the experiments in it."

Ulquiorra and the others carefully and quickly moved around the halls till they're at the destination Starrk had told them to go.

Carefully looking around the corner Ulquiorra was able to see where to camera was and just with the point of the lazar the camera stopped moving and malfunctioned, letting Ulquiorra have enough time to hack the password code to the door. The door opened and Ulquiorra and the others walked in closing the door back.

It was dark in the room and the only light showing in the room was in the back of the room, so Grimmjow, Shiro, Gin, walked towards it while Ulquiorra went and search for the research and all the stuff needed.

"So what do ya think the hybrid children look like?"

"Haha maybe deformed lookin!"

"Hey look over here!"

Grimmjow and Gin walked over where Shiro was standing right in front of test tubes with the hybrid children sleeping.

The three looked so dumb folded at how beautiful the hybrid children where that they went in closer to take in the details of their beauty. Grimmjow wandered around to look at all four hybrid children and only to stop at a tiger hybrid, his hair was the color orange which Grimmjow thought suit him because tigers are orange, his skin was sun kissed tanned, he had a nice frame of body, and Grimmjow would say that his height would be about 5'11. Grimmjow looked down at the information on the test tube at the bottom; there was a name there that was probable the tiger hybrid's name. "yer name is Ichigo eh?" when Grimmjow looked back up at the tiger hybrid known as Ichigo eyes where opened and looking directly at Grimmjow with dangerously fierce amber eyes with pupils that were slit like of a cat's. This nearly scared Grimmjow half to death, but he regained his composure. Then Grimmjow got an idea which made him smile his signature grin, Grimmjow turned around and looked for something solid and once he had his eye on it he took the metal poll that was on a desk. Grimmjow turned back to Ichigo and raised the pole ready to hit the glass of the test tube, with a hard swing Grimmjow broke the glass and water sprayed out till there was no more water left in the broken tube. Ichigo sat at the base of the tube with water dripping in his wet shoulder length hair, Grimmjow walked up to Ichigo and looked down at him while Ichigo stared back up with him. "GRIMMJOW! What tha hell are ya thinkin we're not suppose ta touch anything else except the research" "Oh shut the fuck up, I'm takin him no matter what ya say." "Gah whatever but I'm not helping yer sorry ass when Starrk finds out." "Why don't ya lighten up and go look at the other hybrid children ya might find something eye catching for ya and Shiro."

Gin walks away and looks for Shiro and only to find him standing in front of another test tube with an hybrid child in it, Gin knew right away just by looking at Shiro's eyes what he was thinking and was going to do. "So ya goin ta take this one too?" Shiro turns his head to side and looked at Gin with a crazy grin he always wear "Heh ya bet, there just something about this one that interests me." Gin walked closer to the test tube and looked at the hybrid child; it had dark milk chocolate skin with blonde almost slivery hair, and judging by how long the hybrids were he must be around 6 foot and some inches high. Also the hybrid had a pair of some kind of canine ears and two tails? Gin thought. "He I guess I now know why ya had some interest in him" "Hn, hey Grimmjow give me that metal pole ya had" Grimmjow smirks at Shiro and tossed the metal pole at Shiro who caught it. Shiro grins even more insanely and gets ready to swing the pole, and with a hard swing Shiro breaks the glass and water comes gushing out.

When the water was all gone, there laid at the base of the tube was the canine hybrid child, in that moment the hybrid opened his eyes slowly and showed his blue-gray eyes that shined sliver to them. Shiro walked closer to the hybrid child and kneeled down and looked at him at his level, Gin looked at his information while Shiro was observing.

There written on the outer base of the test tube was the name "Kaname". "You guys never listen to orders do you" Grimmjow, Gin, and Shiro turned around to see Ulquiorra stand there looking at them. "Heh well I'm guess ya are finished stealing the research and leaving those dumb ass scientist with nothing left eh?" *sighs* "yes I am, just get those two and go but make sure you keep up and don't get caught with them"

Grimmjow and Shiro quickly took their hoodies and put them and the hybrids. Grimmjow then picked up Ichigo and threw him over his shoulder and started to walk after Ulquiorra, Shiro did the same and followed too.

Ulquiorra slowly opened the door to see if the camera was still malfunction and with his luck it was so he opened the door all the way and held it for Grimmjow and Shiro who were carrying the hybrid children.

Grimmjow, Gin, Shiro, Ulquiorra, and the hybrid children all carefully and quickly moved around the halls till the found and exit door and went out of it and only to be greeted by a black van waiting across the building.

The back door of the van slid open and there was a pissed off Starrk waiting for them to get in. The group ran over to the van, Ulquiorra was the first to get in but when Grimmjow, Shiro, and Gin got ready to go in Starrk gave them a hard stare "I thought I told you guys to get only the research and nothing else" "Heh well plans change" "Forget it for now and just hurry up and get in before we get caught." Grimmjow gentle got Ichigo in then went into the van after and Shiro did the same for Kaname. Then Shiro and Gin jumped into the van as well, and since Gin was the last one to get in he slid the van door close.

"Okay Halibel step on it" and with that said Halibel drove off into the darkness of the ally without anyone seeing the van that was just parked to the side of the building.

The drive back to Szayel's lab was very quiet almost like no one was in the van, but that silence was broken when Shiro ask a question. "So do ya think they talk? I mean they haven't said a word since we got them out of there" that was a good question everybody thought. Then all eyes were on Ichigo and Kaname who were holding each other in the back corner of the van giving confused eyes at the group. Kaname and Ichigo might not know each other well but they knew they were born in the same place which was enough for them to trust each other instead of the rest of the people in the van.

Grimmjow then made movement towards the two and tried to touch Ichigo but only to have Ichigo swipe at him and growl lowly and dangerous at Grimmjow warning him not to come near him or Kaname. Grimmjow pulled back away from them and looked that the group "you know Grimmjow, have you ever come to think they might be freaked out right now?" "Oh shut up Ulquiorra!"

The silence that once was in the van returned till the van came to a halt and the engine died. "we're here" "great now get the stuff and bring it into the lab for Szayel" Ulquiorra opened the back door to the van and stepped out with a bag with all the research that he kept hidden in his hoodie when they broke into the building.

Starrk got out of the van and turned to Grimmjow, Shiro, and Gin "good luck getting those two out, I have a feeling it's going to take you awhile to get them out" Starrk smirked and walked away. "fuckin lazy bastard" Grimmjow snarled.

The three then turned their attention to the hybrid children who never moved from the corner of the van. "Shiro you try to get them out since they won't let me get near them." "What do ya take me for an animal tamer?" "You guys are very stupid or just born plainly dumb" the three turned their heads to see Halibel standing behind them. "The fuck you talking about?" Halibel sighed. "judging by their built in body they must be the beta hybrid children which means they know your alphas and that makes them uncomfortable around you three and that's why they won't let you touch them" "well if you're so smart why don't you try to get them out" Grimmjow barked back. With another sigh from Halibel she walks around to the back of the van and opened the back doors of the van where the hybrid children had cornered themselves. She kneeled down and softens her expression to get the two to trust her. She waited like that for a less than a minute until Ichigo and Kaname flung themselves onto Halibel and clung to her; Halibel then picked Ichigo and Kaname up into her arms and stood herself up and walked around the van and passed the Grimmjow, Gin, and Shiro. "h-how did you do that?" the three said in fusion.

Halibel turned around to look at the three "it's because I'm an alpha beta which means they trust me" and with that Halibel walked into Szayel's lab.

Grimmjow, Gin, and Shiro were still dumb folded to just how easy Halibel got those two hybrid children to come out of the van when it was impossible for them to get anywhere near the beautiful hybrid children.

* * *

When the guys got over their shock, they all went into Szayel's lab, once they were in the lab Grimmjow ditched Shiro and Gin to go find Ichigo. So Shiro and Gin looked at each other and gave twin smiles and went and did the same thing as Grimmjow and go look for Kaname.

There in Szayel's main lab where he usually is; Grimmjow swings the doors open with Gin and Shiro behind him, to only be greeted with Ichigo and Kaname whining that it could've been mistaken as moans. There in the middle of the lab was Szayel looking at every nook and cranny on Ichigo and Kaname's body that were naked.

This really made the three alpha males pissed so the marched toward Szayel and picked up their ukes. Szayel looked up and the three with a sheepish smile "may I ask why you took them away when I was examining them?" Grimmjow, Shiro, and Gin both said "because he's" the same time but only Grimmjow said "mine" and Shiro and Gin saying "ours."

"Ahh ha" the sound came where Shiro and Gin and everyone looked at Kaname. Kaname whimpered, he couldn't move and Gin and Shiro were touching his sensitive nipples. Gin and Shiro released Kaname, who sat there on the floor with his head, held down and his ears slatted and tails between his legs which made him look really submissive looking.

Ichigo then bit on Grimmjow then Grimmjow yelled out and let go of him, Ichigo then rushed over to Kaname and held him and gave dangerous eyes at everyone.

"Heh I think Grimmjow got an alpha hybrid child instead of a beta" "nope he's a beta" all three looked over to Szayel. "Really?" "Yes, he's just a very protective one" "then why is he protecting Kaname?" "It's because Kaname is more submissive then Ichigo and they don't trust you because you're alpha which makes them uneasy around you" "wait why didn't you say they didn't trust you?" "I said that because I'm not an alpha." "…."

"Okay so why don't you guys stay here in some of the extra rooms since it's late but you can't take the hybrid children" "what?" "Don't what me, didn't I just say they feel uneasy around you!" "Fine" "good" Szayel then pushes the three out of the lab then he closed the door.

Grimmjow, Shiro, and Gin then went to their room and call it a day.

Szayel then turns around and look at Ichigo and Kaname with a creepy evil face "Now shall we continue with what we were doing before being interrupted?"

Ichigo and Kaname paled a bit then ran for it not even caring if they were naked, Szayel chased after them. Ichigo and Kaname made Szayel chase after them in circle around his lab for a bit till they headed to the door and ran down the halls as fast as they could to lose the crazy scientist.

2 hours later

Ichigo and Kaname where in a dark room that they thought would be a good hiding spot from that crazy scientist. Ichigo and Kaname tensed up when they heard footsteps coming closer to the room they were in "Ichigo, Kaname come out come out where ever you are" both Ichigo and Kaname thought the same thing about Szayel being a very creepy guy.

When the footsteps started to fade away Kaname and Ichigo gave a suffering sigh, as the footsteps can no longer be heard, Ichigo and Kaname looked around their surrounding with their night vision.

As they looked around they saw lots of stuff they didn't know what it was, Ichigo and Kaname walked on the opposite side of a bed that was in the room and looked down at it then back to each other. Kaname was the first to try and find out what it was, as he crawled on the bed Kaname thought it was soft so he sat down on it. Ichigo then did the same thing as Kaname since he thought it was ok, Kaname and Ichigo felt so relaxed that they decide to lie down and before they knew it they passed out on the bed curled up.

* * *

"YOU LOST THEM!" "Stop your worrying I bet they're still in the building hiding somewhere" ….

"What did you do to them" "huh? What are you talking about?" "Don't play dumb we know how you act when you get interested on something new" "heh, I might have tried to continue the examination on them" "we should've known"

Grimmjow, Shiro, and Gin walked out of the lab to go look for Ichigo and Kaname.

* * *

"Ngggh" Kaname moved around in his sleep till he was awake, he sat up and looked around, it was a bit brighter in the room now that there was light shining in the window above the bed.

Then a big growl came out of nowhere and it freaked Kaname, he didn't know where the sound was coming from and it wouldn't stop. Kaname then began to whimper and was shaking Ichigo to wake up.

Ichigo woke up and he wasn't too happy about it, he looked at Kaname who was whimpering. When Ichigo heard the growls he looked at Kaname's stomach, Kaname wonder what Ichigo was looking at and when he notice he was staring at his stomach so he looked too and heard a growl come from it.

A growl then came from Ichigo's stomach and both hybrids looked at each other, they didn't know what was happening but they knew on instinct they need something to eat.

Ichigo and Kaname got out of the bed and headed to the door and opened it slowly, Ichigo and Kaname peeked their heads out and looked to see if the coast of clear. When they thought it was clear they came out and started to wonder around to search for food.

Kaname and Ichigo have been walking around for a while until Kaname picked up on a nice smell and followed it, leaving Ichigo's side for the first time they've been at the lab. Ichigo didn't notice Kaname walk away and kept on walking the opposite direction from Kaname.

When Kaname found where the scent was coming from, he was standing in front of a door and the nice smell was leaking out from the door. Kaname slowly pushed the door open and looked in, there in the room which looked like a kitchen but Kaname didn't know what a kitchen was but went inside the room anyway.

Kaname slowly then squeaked when he heard a loud crash, and hide in the nearest corner. Kaname then heard footsteps coming in his direction and that made him very nervous.

There in front of Kaname was man who was why taller than him that looked down at him.

"Who they hell do ya think ya are comin inta my kitchen!"

By now Kaname was shaking so much you can see it far away. This was way too much for Kaname that tears started to form in the corner of his eyes as he stared in fear at the giant in front of him.

The tall man walked closer toward Kaname closing him in more into the corner and made it hard for Kaname to escape him doom.

"I asked ya a question kid!"

Kaname looked at the man he didn't understand what he was saying, Kaname still didn't know how to talk.

"Are you deaf!"

Kaname was being shattered bit by bit when the man roared at him that he couldn't take it anymore and let him tears of fear fall down.

"Kenpachi what the hell are ya yelling about?"

The man who is known Kenpachi turned around to look at a man with blue hair from before. When Kenpachi moved enough for Grimmjow to see a crying Kaname, he was shocked.

"Kenpachi what did ya do ta him?" Grimmjow said seriously.

"Huh what ta fuck are ya taking about?"

"Him, what did ya do ta him ta making him cry like that?" Grimmjow pointed at Kaname.

"Oh him, I just asked him who the hell he was but he never answered"

Grimmjow walked over to Kaname and was about to pick him up when Halibel came into the kitchen. Things just got worst, Grimmjow turned around and to only see a pissed off Halibel looking over him. Grimmjow paled "it's not how it looks Halibel!" and with a hit to the head Grimmjow fell to the floor.

Halibel turned to Kaname and looked at him with a soft expression then picked him up and walked out of the kitchen.

"Heh sucks ta be ya eh Grimmjow!"

"S-shut the fuck up"

Meanwhile….

Ichigo notice Kaname was gone and it made him feel lonely and very timid, Ichigo hasn't been alone by himself since Kaname and he were brought here from the lab.

Ichigo heard footsteps coming his way but when he caught Kaname's scent he ran to the sound of footsteps that where coming from around the corner, as he turned the corner he bumped into something warm but hard and only to knock him off balance but not enough to make him fall.

Ichigo looked up to see what he bumped into but only to stare in horror, there in front of him was the blue haired man grinning down at him.

"So ya running around and hiding eh?"

Ichigo didn't have to think about anything but run, and only to be chased by the weird man and this made Ichigo very uneasy so he ran to his full speed to lose him and he has to say it was working.

Ichigo stopped when he thought it was okay since the crazy blue haired lunatic wasn't in sight but oh how Ichigo was so wrong and only to him slammed into the wall with no exit for him to escape his worst nightmare.

"Heh thought ya could lose me eh? But you underestimated me berry"

Somehow Ichigo didn't like what this guy called him even if he doesn't know how to talk doesn't mean he doesn't understand him, and with that Ichigo nailed Grimmjow's jewels with his knee.

"FUUUUUUUUUCK!"

Grimmjow stepped back from Ichigo to hold his abused jewels; Ichigo took his one way ticket to get away from this lunatic and ran out of the area.

By the time Grimmjow was stable Ichigo was long gone and probable hard to find again.

"Fuck and I was so close too"

* * *

Halibel was on a role to track down that tiger beta before that blue haired pervert could get to him.

Kaname was now over Halibel's shoulder with his arms and legs hanging like there was no life in them and as for Kaname's attention it was straight at the floor that moved while Halibel walked.

While Halibel was walking Kaname caught scent of Ichigo and he perked up for the first time Halibel rescued him, this was notice by Halibel so she stopped and looked at Kaname in the corner of her eye.

"Is he near?"

Kaname's answer was only a nod up and down as a yes.

"Which way?"

Kaname pointed at the right side hallway, Halibel walked down it. As soon as they turned they could hear footsteps running, then Ichigo came into sight. Ichigo looked like he was half scared out of his life and out of breathe so he looked like he was a breathless, freaked out mess.

Ichigo then noticed Halibel and Kaname over her shoulder, so he ran up to them and skidded to a halt, Ichigo looks at Halibel with relief.

Then all of a sudden Ichigo is thrown over Halibel's shoulder and carried off to who knows where, Ichigo and Kaname look at each other than sigh and drop their heads.

* * *

Kaname and Ichigo sat there on a soft bed while Halibel was looking for some clothes for them that would be good for now.

Halibel then turned around and walked over with an arm full of clothes for Ichigo and Kaname.

"Here, these clothes may not fit you but they will do for now"

Ichigo and Kaname looked at each other in confusion then back at Halibel.

*sigh* I guess I have to dress you two then.

Halibel took a t shirt that looked 10 sizes larger than what would fit either of Ichigo and Kaname.

"This is Kenpachi's t- shirt it should be long enough for you Kaname since your tall, Halibel put the shirt over Kaname's head till his head pops out with him.

"Here is a pair of boxer that is Gin's I think"

Halibel bends down then puts Kaname's legs through the leg holes and slips on the boxer.

"There that should do it, now here are you clothes Ichigo"

Halibel did the same this as she did to Kaname for Ichigo, putting the t-shirt over him and pulling it down and put his boxers on.

"Now follow me"

Halibel walked over to the door and opened it and held it open for Ichigo and Kaname to walk out first and Halibel last to close the door behind them.

They walked in silent the whole way to where ever Halibel was taking them.

Once they got to where Halibel lead them it was a room that was big and had some couches and a coffee table in the center of the couches, there on one of the couches was the man from before and from what Ichigo and Kaname could tell by how the man was position he seemed to be sleeping. The man had brown wavy shoulder length hair and had a go-tee.

"Starrk wake up"

"….."

Halibel walked over to the couch where the man was sleeping peacefully and walked around it and stopped at the backside of it and pushed it over, then heard a yelp go with it.

"Jesus Halibel, can't you wake someone up normally?"

"Well you sleep abnormally and won't walk up when someone calls your name"

*sighs* "so what do you want?"

"I want you to teach Ichigo and Kaname how to talk"

"Why me?"

"Because you have lots of free time"

And with that Halibel walked out of the room leaving the Kaname and Ichigo alone with stark.

Stark looked at the two then gave a lazy smile.

To Ichigo and Kaname, Starrk looked like he was no threat since he looked too lazy to do anything to them so they didn't worry if he was an alpha.

"Okay so let's start"

* * *

It's already been a month already that Starrk started to teach Ichigo and Kaname how to talk and Starrk was very impressed how much they've learned in such short time.

But Ichigo and Kaname where the same as before, they never talked and when they did it would be somewhere no one could hear them.

"I-Ichigo why are we at this place?"

"I don't know"

"Oh"

"Ichigo"

"What?"

"What do you think of those alphas?"

"WHAT DO I THINK OF THEM? They are selfish horny bastards that only think of themselves"

"….."

*footsteps*

"Ichigo I think someone is coming this way"

"Yeah, just stay quiet"

"Ok"

Shiro, Gin, and Grimmjow were walking down the hall to find where Ichigo and Kaname are hiding this time and with their luck they could never find the sneaky betas.

"Man we're not gonna find them they hid themselves from us"

"We can at least try to look for them"

"And I have unfinished business with that hellcat"

"I-Ichigo they're coming closer"

"Shhhh"

*a pair of footsteps stopped*

"Hey did ya hear that?"

"Eh, what are ya talkin about?"

"I heard something coming from over there"

"What'ya mean"

"I mean like someone talkin"

…

"I-Ichigo!"

"Shhhh"

"There ya hear that?"

"Yeah"

"But where's it coming from?"

"I think over there in that room"

Grimmjow is the first to walk over with Gin and Shiro following behind him. By now Ichigo and Kaname were panicking but mostly Kaname.

As Grimmjow opened the door, Kaname darted out before Ichigo and ran as fast as he could.

Grimmjow, Gin, and Shiro were shocked as they saw Kaname run out of the room, then they looked back into the room to see Ichigo faceplam his face into his hand.

"Heh well me and Gin will get what belongs ta us and we'll leave ya wit yer kitty cat"

"Heh sounds good"

Then Gin and Shiro went off the same direction that Kaname went, while Grimmjow looked at Ichigo with lust hunger eyes which made Ichigo very uncomfortable.

"Now yer mine"

Ichigo just looked at Grimmjow as if he was stupid or something.

"I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE EXSPECALLIY YOU!"

For this Grimmjow was shocked a bit he never heard Ichigo talk before since he would never let anyone except Ichigo hear him but Grimmjow did hear that Starrk heard their voices when he was teaching them to talk.

"Y-Ya just talked!"

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!"

"I thought ya..."

" you thought what that I was a speechless object that you could try to fuck, well I got news for you that you can shove up your ass, I could understand what you were saying the day you brought me and Kaname here!"

Ichigo jumped up and attack Grimmjow making him fall back and Ichigo clawed Grimmjow's face with his claws crazy before he took off at full speed.

"Who the hell does he think he is?"

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Heh finally got ya"

"NO NO NO LET ME GOOOOO!"

Kaname was on his back on the ground while Gin was holding his arms down and Shiro crawling over Kaname.

"What's tha matter?"

"p-please let me go" *whimpers*

"No"

Flashback

"NOOOOO STOP"

Shiro and Gin were shocked that Kaname spoke, they have never heard his voice before but now that they heard some of that sweet voice they want to make him scream and moan till his a mess.

So they decide to make their move and tap the beta wolf.

Flashback done

Shiro started to lift Kaname's shirt up and slid his hand over chocolate silk skin till he got to the milk chocolate nipples and Shiro pinch Kaname's left nipple.

"Ahh"

Shiro smile with satisfaction and Gin chuckled to get a great reaction from Kaname they have never seen before.

"Now let's find out what'ya do after I do this?"

Shiro lowered his head over Kaname's chest and started to suck on of his left nipple and play with the other.

"A-ahh n-no ahhh haaa s-sto ahhhh"

"Heh"

"ya sure have sensitive nipples"

"No I don't ahhh"

"I think ya do"

Shiro stops and looks at Kaname and Kaname looks back at him.

"I wonder if down there is as sensitive as yer nipples?"

"Huh!"

Shiro slid his hand low to Kaname's pants and had his fingertips at the hem of Kaname's boxers and that's when Kaname's eyes went wide and started to panic.

"NOO please not that anything than that!"

"Relax yer gonna feel great soon"

"NOOOO"

Tears now started to stream down Kaname's face and he repeat "I'm scared" over and over in his head till he said it out loud.

"I-I'm scared" *hic sniff hic*

Gin and Shiro looked at each other and sighed.

Shiro got off of Kaname and Gin let Kaname's arms go, Kaname sat up with his ears flat against his head and holding his tails against his chest crying in fear.

"It's okay we won't go any farther till yer ready"

Gin and Shiro hold their uke in a loving hug to calm him down which worked.

Kaname didn't know what the feeling he was having right now but it makes him feel secure and safe when Shiro and Gin hug him like this.

*growl*

"Ahh"

Kaname looked down in embarrassment and Shiro and Gin laughed at how cute Kaname was.

"Let's go get something ta eat, neh?"

"Humph"

All of them got up and started to walk off to the kitchen to find something to eat.

It didn't take long to get to the kitchen and Kaname was very uneasy being in there because of his encounter with Kenpachi.

"Hey!"

Kaname jumped at the booming voice that came from behind him that he whipped around just to see the fearful giant that was in front of him and by instinct Kaname him behind Shiro and Gin to get out of sight of Kenpachi but it wasn't working since Kaname was taller than both Shiro and Gin.

"Hey what's that shit head doing here again?"

"Huh what are ya talkin about?"

"The brat behind you"

Shiro and gin turn around to only see Kaname looking scared half to death.

"Ya mean Kaname?"

"Yeah dipshit"

"don'tcha call me dipshit ya old fart"

"Ya tryin ta start something brat?"

"Are ya?"

Shiro and Kenpachi are now up at each other and you could see the sparks in their intense glare that they were giving each other.

Gin walked over to them but Shiro and Kenpachi didn't notice him since they were too busy fighting until Gin pushed them apart.

"Quit yer fighting, yer just like kids"

Kenpachi and Shiro let it go this time but they were still glaring daggers at each other.

When Gin turned around with a cheerful clap, Kaname was gone again.

"Ah, where did Kaname go?"

"Eh? Ya mean he sneaked away again?"

* * *

Ichigo was stomping away as he walked down the halls on his way to anywhere that was quiet. As Ichigo walked passed door after door he stumbled onto doors with detailed designs on it, and with his curiosity getting the better of him he opened them and poked his head in to see what was behind those doors and only to be amazed to see rows and rows of books on huge shelves.

Ichigo opened the door all the way and walked into the room in awe of how huge the room is and if he could recall on what Starrk taught him and Kaname, Starrk told them that there was a place with tones of books was called a library.

So now that Ichigo knew where he was he started roaming in the rows of shelves to see if anything might catch his eye.

It took some time till Ichigo found a couple of books that caught his eye and wanted to read them.

Ichigo walked over to a table and put the pile of books on the table and sat down in the chai and grabbed a book and started to read.

Hours and hours passed and as those hours changed into more hours so did the books till soon it was 4a.m. in the morning and Ichigo was passed out with his head laid on top of the book he was reading.

Footsteps echoed all around the deserted library and were getting closer to where Ichigo was sleeping peacefully, soon the footsteps stopped in front of the table where Ichigo was. Snickers came from the person and they walked around the table behind Ichigo that was in the chair.

"Heh, looks like my hell cat is a book worm"

Grimmjow put his arm around Ichigo so he wouldn't fall forward when Grimmjow pulled the chair back so he could easily pick Ichigo up bridal style.

Grimmjow started to walk out of the library and as he did he looked down at Ichigo with a calm face and smiled warmly.

"Yer sure are cute when you sleep too"

Ichigo moved a bit in Grimmjow's arms and cuddled more into Grimmjow's chest and held onto Grimmjow's shirt in his sleep.

Grimmjow blushed a little and looked away "he's too damn cute for his own good" Grimmjow thought.

* * *

*huff huff huff huff*

"I-I can't do it I can't, that man is too scary to be around with"

Kaname was in his room, hiding away and even though he was hungry he wasn't going anywhere near the kitchen as long as that scary man Kenpachi was still in there.

*sigh*

"I'm just going to sleep off my hunger"

Kaname walked over to the king sized bed and lifted the covers then crawled under them and cuddled into a ball while hugging the extra pillow to his chest.

It only took about 50 minutes till Kaname fell asleep and it would seem it was going to be a long and deep sleep.

"ahhh haa mhhhh ah ha"

"S-Shiro, G-Gin ahhh haa"

The sweating bodies on the bed moved around, a white figure pushing down on the dark figure onto his manhood. Screams of pain and pleasure came out of the dark figure. As another figure crept over and was behind the dark figure, as the figure positioned his self as he gave a hard thrust and his manhood was now inside the darker figure.

"Ahhhh haa s-so big ahh t-the both of aaahh you are s-so b…big ahh"

"Hehe"

As both of the figures started to thrust in rhythm together into the darker figure's body over and over, with loud moans and the bed creaking as they moved, it only got hotter and messier.

With a hard and deep thrust a loud and long moan came from the darker figure along with the two figures grunting as they spilled their seed into the darker figure's body.

All three figures dropped onto the bed while still being connected still and panting heavy as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Shiro, Gin I lov…. BAMM!

"oww!"

"Huh OMG what did I just dream and where in the world would have that came from?"

Kaname was sitting on the floor next to the bed from where he fell of and was covering his face with his hands as he groaned from embarrassment of having a wet and dirty dream of Shiro and Gin.

"mhhh I feel weird now"

Kaname put his hands over his crotch and fidget a bit.

"Do I have to use the washroom?" Kaname thought. No it felt different and very uncomfortable.

"w-what do I do? I feel weird, i-it feels scary, and I don't know what's wrong"

Kaname whimpered and fidget a bit more.

"Kaname, are ya here?"

"Kaname"

Kaname flinched to the familiar voices and by instinct Kaname went into the corner of the room and hid his problem. The door to the room opened and two figures walked in, they looked around the room until they notice where Kaname was.

"Kaname why are ya in the corner?"

Kaname didn't answer he just fidget.

"What wrong?"

Gin and Shiro walked closer to Kaname.

"Hey are ya okay?"

Shiro and Gin where now kneeling next to Kaname and Shiro put his hand on Kaname's shoulder and Kaname let out a little moan.

Kaname's eyes went wide when he heard himself moan out like that from only being touch on the shoulder.

"Don't touch me"

Kaname slapped shiro's hand away from him and put his arms around himself.

Shiro was a bit shocked from Kaname slapping him away, "there must be a reason why" Shiro thought.

"Kaname are ya sure yer okay?"

"I-I feel weird"

"Huh?"

" IT becomes weird and I feel weird, what should I do? Is it some kind of illness?"

"no no no! It's not strange at all! It happens to all guys when they ah ya know what I mean"

"What do you mean?"

"Argh this is harder to explain to him" both Gin and Shiro think to their selves.

"Well we'll show ya how ta make it not feel weird anymore"

"Ah!"

Gin grabs Kaname by the wrist and pulls him into his lap and Shiro crawled in front of Kaname.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping ya"

Shiro pulled off Kaname's shorts and boxer and showed Kaname's problem.

"Ahh no don't look"

Kaname covered his problem by pulling down his shirt.

Shiro puts his hand on Kaname's and Kaname stopped struggling and looked at Shiro who gave a stare that was saying it was going to be alright.

Another hand was placed on Kaname's shoulder and he looked back to see Gin who's eyes where opened and showed the same look as Shiro.

"It's going to be okay"

"Okay"

Kaname moved his hands and Shiro lifted his shirt to expose Kaname once again. Shiro gripped Kaname firmly but was gentle at the same time. Kaname looked away.

"Don't ya look away, if ya do ya'll never know how ta do it by yerself"

Kaname looked back to Shiro's hand only to watch Shiro start pumping him.

"Ahhhh haa"

"Ahh Shi ahha Shi"

Gin slid his hand under Kaname's shirt and started to tease Kaname's nipples.

"Ahhhh Shiro ahh something is ahhhh coming o-out"

"Heh it's okay just let it out"

"Ahh haa mhhh ahh"

Shiro started to pump Kaname faster and his grip tightened a bit"

"Ah ahhhh heeeyyyyyyaaa!"

As Kaname screamed out in pleasure his head went back and laid onto Gin's shoulder, as Kaname came into shiro's hand.

Shiro smirked and so did Gin as they looked at Kaname who was a hot panting mess.

"I think that's a nice look fer ya"

Shiro got up and walked over to a door then there was water running for a bit till it was turned off and Shiro reappearing with a wet facecloth in his hand. Shiro bend down next to Kaname and whipped him up then put back Kaname's pants and boxer that were thrown across the room.

"There ya feel better?"

Kaname's answer was just a tired nod.

Gin picked up Kaname who wasn't resting and brought him over to the bed then laid him there. Then both Shiro and Gin crawled into the bed with Kaname and cuddled with him and they both held Kaname in their arm protectively as they all fell asleep.

* * *

Beds sheets shuffled as a small figured moved around under the covers.

"Where am I?" Ichigo thought.

Ichigo turned over to his other side only to be greeted with a peaceful sleeping face that belonged to Grimmjow. Ichigo stared at his face admiring how his face looked a bit childish then his sexy predator grin he always has plastered on his face.

"… WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?"

Ichigo panicked and pushed the sleeping Grimmjow off the bed and heard a thump and grunt.

"What tha fuck was that for?"

"Ah"

"Where am I? Where have you taken me?"

"Relax, don't get yer panties inta a twist, yer just in my room"

"Ok then now I'm leaving"

Ichigo pulled the covers off of him and revealed that he was naked and quickly pulled the blankets all the way up to his chin to cover himself.

"W-why am I naked? Ah don't tell me that you d-did it to me!"

"Heh"

"Ah you monster, why would you molest someone while they're sleeping?"

"I said relax, fuck yer a worrywart, I didn't do anything ta ya, I just took off yer clothes….. and mine"

Grimmjow stands up and reveals his naked sex god body then climbed back into the bed and Ichigo backed away from him till he was against the wall.

"Ya sure got quiet what happened to the hellcat from before?"

Ichigo didn't say anything he just blush in embarrassment, he didn't have anything to say to that.

"Heh yer cute when ya blush and out"

"Don't call cute!"

"But ya are."

Grimmjow started to crawl over to Ichigo and corner Ichigo.

"Get away from me"

"No"

Ichigo went to go punch Grimmjow in the face but was only caught when Grimmjow gripped him by his wrist firmly.

"Let me got"

Ichigo struggled to get free but it was useless Grimmjow had an iron grip on his wrist.

"No I won't let you go this time"

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow in the eye and only saw shockingly serious yet beautiful ocean blue eyes look through him.

Grimmjow pushed Ichigo down on the bed and crawled over him so he had him pinned down and trapped.

"Do ya know what would have happened ta ya if we didn't take you with us?"

"No"

"ya would've been forces to be impregnate by the alpha hybrid child and tested over and over when ya woke up from yer deep sleep in that tube."

Ichigo never said anything he was kind of shocked from what Grimmjow was saying.

"So since I helped ya get out you belong ta me"

"I don't belong to anyone!"

"to me ya do and I'mma make sure yer body remembers that"

Grimmjow held Ichigo's wrist in place so he wouldn't get away and with his other hand he slid them gentle but firm at the same time down Ichigo's body. First Grimmjow stopped at Ichigo's nipple and started to tease it then he lowered his head over Ichigo's body and started to like his nipple and nipped it as his head went back up to look at Ichigo.

Ichigo's face was red from blushing and he still had that frown on but since he was blushing it just made him look cute.

"Heh ya look cute when ya blush and frown at the same time."

"I-I am not cute!"

"Ya are"

"No I'm n ahhhh!"

Grimmjow got a firm hold on Ichigo's half hard member and was now stocking him.

"Ahhhh haa s-st ahhhh op"

"Heh no, I'mma teach yer body that I'm the only one that can touch it like this."

Grimmjow then stopped stroking Ichigo and started to grind their members together.

"Ahhhh haaaa ah"

"ugha ah hhaa"

Grimmjow kept this pace till he though Ichigo and him were about to climax so he used his free hand to grip both of them and started to stock the both of them together.

"Ahh haaa Grimm ahhhh jow ahhhh I'm g-going ahhhh to cum"

"Me too"

Grimmjow started to stock the both of them faster and firmer. When they met their climax, Ichigo called out Grimmjow's name as Ichigo climax.

Grimmjow let go of Ichigo's wrist and sat up on the edge of the bed, he looked over his shoulder to see a passed out Ichigo.

"Heh ya say ya hate me but ya said my name when ya came."

Grimmjow gets up and heads towards the bathroom that's in him room and comes back out with a hot facecloth and then cleans Ichigo up.

Grimmjow throws the clothe across the room when he's finished and crawls back into the bed and covers both of them and puts his arm around Ichigo protectively. As Grimmjow was about to fall asleep he felt something snuggling into his chest, so he looks down to see Ichigo sleeping soundly as his head against his chest.

"Heh yer too stubborn to show yer feeling when yer awake but when yer sleeping ya just show it all." Grimmjow thought.

And with that Grimmjow fell asleep.

* * *

Well I hoped you guys liked it and comment and tell me what you think.

Otaku: hehe Ichigo has colorful vocabulary

Ichigo: You made me have one!

Otaku: But you know you like it XD

Ichigo: No I don't!

Grimmjow: Yes you do *grins*


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry for making you guys wait so long for this chapter, I'm not really good at continuing stories ^^; But I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know it's short but I didn't know what to write but I'm sure for the next chapter things will get interesting :)

By the way for those who are confused about Kaname, he's an Oc of mine not the Kaname from Bleach. I forgot that there was a character name Kaname and didn't realize it ^^; I am sorry about the confusion.

* * *

Kaname's eyes slowly opened and looked straight up at the ceiling, the room was almost quiet if not for the soft snores coming from both of Kaname's sides.

Kaname turned his head to the left and looked at a white pale face with snow white, spiky hair; closed eyes hid gold surround by pitch black eyes under those pale eyelids. Kaname stared at the face for few second, within those seconds, all he could think about is how this being looked incredibly handsome up close.

Kaname turned his head to the right and looked at another pale face but not as pale as the other being to his left. The sleeping being had silver, pin straight hair and even though the others eyes were closed they hid very beautiful eyes of jade. Kaname thought he was handsome up close too.

Kaname turned his gaze back to the ceiling. After staring into blank white for a few minutes Kaname gently moved both of the alpha's arms that were holding him in place between them and gently put their arms over each other. So as they hold each other, they would still think he was still there.

As Kaname crawled out of the bed and got to floor successfully without waking up the alphas, he headed for the bathroom for a shower.

Kaname got in the bathroom; it was extremely big. To his right there was a big tub in the corner with a vase of roses next to the tub, to his left there was the shower with black tiles on the floor inside the shower and the walls were in white tiles. In the mid-section of the bathroom were a toilet and a sink that had a silver tap and glass bowl for the sink.

Kaname closed the door to the bathroom and locked it. With a little push against the door Kaname moved himself away from the door and headed to the shower.

Kaname leaned into the shower and with a turn of the handle, streams of cold water rushed down and turned into warm water after a few seconds from being on. As the water runs Kaname pulls his shirt off and with an "uff" it pops off over his head, then he pulls down his boxer and shorts; that he fell asleep with on last night.

Kaname stepped into the shower and closes the glass door behind him. The warm water felt amazing to Kaname as it sprayed down on him, Kaname could've swear he'd stay in the shower for hours if he could but this shower was just going to be a quick one.

Kaname reached for the shampoo that was already in the shower and he squeezed it; the scent of shampoo was lilac, into his hand and put the bottle back in place. Then he put his hands on his head and started to scrub his scruple gently so he wouldn't hurt his ears. Kaname's hair wasn't the only thing he needed to wash, his tails also needed a good wash too.

It doesn't take long till Kaname is finished in the shower. As he slides the glass door open he steps out dripping wet like a dog and as a dog would do; Kaname shakes his body to dry himself before he gets a towel to finish drying the rest of his body.

Kaname wraps the towel around his waist; walks over to the door and unlocks it than walks out. When Kaname is out of the bathroom only to see that the alphas are missing from the bed where they were sleeping, Kaname get cautious knowing that he should be extra careful as he roams around the room to get some clothes from Gin's drawer without getting jumped; knowing those sly alphas will do it.

Kaname walks very slow as he heads to the dresser where Gin has some clothes that fit him, Kaname doesn't have any clothes for himself since he can't really go outside because of his ears and tails are a big give away that he's not normal.

Cautiously Kaname got to the dresser and opens a drawer and shuffles through the clothes to find some boxers. He was very quick to take out the boxers and slip them on before anything happened to him, but when nothing happened he sighed in relief and started to look for shirt then shorts.

Oh how he was wrong. Two forms crept near Kaname quietly, slowly creeping closer bit by bit till Kaname heard something behind him and turned. It was too late; he got attacked by the two alphas. With a "Kyaa" Kaname was glopped by Shiro and Gin.

"Kaname's so mean for leaving us alone in the bed" Shiro whined.

Gin grinned and nodded to Shiro.

"Get off me" Kaname whined.

Kaname squirmed between the alpha's hold, trying to escape. A thought came into Kaname's mind, even though it was something he would never do but he had the advantage.

"You hurting me" Kaname whimpered. With fake tears that wasn't too hard to make and with his ears bent back it gave more effect.

Shiro and Gin immediately let go of Kaname. Kaname got up and dashed out, running down the halls at full speed. The rush felt good and knowing he was faster that the two alphas made him twice as good.

As Kaname ran down the halls he caught Ichigo's scent. He halted and looked at the door next to him with a number six on it.

With a gulp Kaname opened the surprisingly unlocked door quietly. Kaname saw two forms in the bed, he saw bright orange hair peak out from under the covers and a deep sleeping Grimmjow.

He was very intimidated by Grimmjow but that didn't stop him from retrieving his close friend. Kaname wanted to talk to Ichigo.

Kaname crawled over the bed quiet and made it to the edge of the bed and started to poke Ichigo. The other hybrid started to stir around and faced Kaname. Amber orbs met grayish blue eyes, Ichigo was going to scream in surprise but Kaname silenced him by covering Ichigo's mouth with his hand. With a gesture with Kaname's pointer finger to his lips and made a "shhhh" sound.

"Come with me" Kaname whispered to Ichigo. Ichigo got up and Kaname turned red and turned away. "Your clothes Ichigo" Kaname whispered.

Ichigo looked down and blushed he forgot he was naked. He scanned the room and saw him clothes piled up with Grimmjow's clothes. Ichigo quickly put them on and both of the Hybrids snuck out quietly.

When they got out Kaname caught Shiro and Gin's scent coming towards where to Hybrids where.

"Run!" Kaname said.

Both of them ran really fast down the halls to get away from the alphas. When Ichigo and Kaname got away, they were panting.

"Sorry to bother you" Kaname said to Ichigo.

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't mind" Ichigo replied back.

There was a silence between the two for a moment where they sat in an empty hall.

"Do you think it is okay to stay here? I mean do you ever feel like he should've woken up at the lab where we were born?"

Ichigo looked at Kaname serious as if he had something important to tell him.

"No, I think we're okay where we are now." Ichigo said roughly.

Kaname nodded.

"Well let's go eat something" Ichigo said getting up. Kaname looked at Ichigo get up, so he got up too.

They headed to the kitchen and this time Kaname was going to eat, he thought to himself.

* * *

Ichigo was woken up from someone poking me on my side. Ichigo turned over; his eyes were closed but soon opened them only to see grayish blue eyes staring at him.

It took a moment to take it in and once Ichigo did he was about to scream. Kaname cover his mouth and told him to be quiet.

Ichigo listened and got up, Ichigo heard Kaname say something about his clothes. He looked down and blushed; Ichigo had forgotten he had no clothes on. He scanned the room to find his clothes, when he did they were piled up with Grimmjow's clothes on the floor.

Ichigo quickly put on his clothes, he was still blushing he felt embarrassed that his friend saw him like that. Did Kaname think of anything of it? He thought.

They left the room quietly, when they got out Ichigo saw Kaname tense for a second before he told them to run.

When they started to run Ichigo was confuse on why they were running but when Ichigo saw the two alphas Shiro and Gin, he ran faster.

Eventually they got away; they sat down in an empty hall way panting to catch their breath.

Kaname apologized to Ichigo for bothering him but Ichigo didn't mind, Kaname was his friend even though they've been sleeping for 18 years, they were together in those slumber years.

It was a quiet moment before Kaname spoke.

"Do you think it is okay to stay here? I mean do you ever feel like he should've woken up at the lab where we were born?"

Ichigo looked at Kaname serious, he wanted to tell Kaname what Grimmjow told him that night about what would've happened to them if they would have woken up there at the lab. It was sick; who would ever want to do that, Ichigo was grateful they weren't there.

"No, I think we're okay where we are now." Ichigo said roughly.

Ichigo saw Kaname nodded but he looked like a child who has just been scolded.

"Well let's go eat something" Ichigo said. He got up and started to walk to the kitchen.

Ichigo was in a bad mood, he didn't want to think of ever telling Kaname about the lab they were born. It would have crushed Kaname if it did happen. Kaname may be strong but mentally no, Ichigo thought.

* * *

Well I hoped you enjoyed the fanfiction.

I have lots of ideas for some of the chapters.


End file.
